pengganti
by shin2054
Summary: Cinta mulai tumbuh diatara Sakura dan Sai. Sasuke muncul, membawa kenangan manis dalam hidup Sakura. Sakura tahu alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya. "..kenapa tak kau katakan dari awal.." "Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu..". Sai terjebak dalam cinta segitiga yang tak mungkin dimenangkannya. "Dari awal aku sudah kalah.." SasuSakuSai Love story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasusaku & Saisaku

Rating : M

Warning : OOC, AU, Typos

.

.

_Keadaan_

_Membuat kita bertemu_

_Membuat kita mencintai_

_Membuat kita terluka_

_Dan, Membuat kita berpisah_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura Haruno melihatnya ketika wanita itu memasuki kawasan katedral Milano. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok seorang pria yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk katedral yang dibangun pada tahun 1386 tersebut, matanya memperhatikan setiap detail arsitektur bangunan mewah yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Pria tinggi berkawakan kurus dengan kulit pucatnya yang mampu memukau setiap wanita yang memandangnya. Sakura, langkahnya perlahan menuju pria yang telah menunggu kehadirannya tersebut. Tangannya memegang bahu pria itu lembut. Pria itu menoleh, akhirnya sosok yang ditungunya telah datang batinnya. Senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya, senyum yang identik dengan pria itu. Iya senyum palsu yang sama sekali tak tulus.

"Maaf lama menungguku?" tanya Sakura lembut

"Tak apa Sakura –san, ku kira aku lebih awal menjemputmu" kata pria itu melirik arloji ditangannya. Seyumnya masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sai maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tak masalah, aku selalu ada untukmu" kata pria yang dipanggil Sai itu. Jika saja Tenten tidak pergi mendakak karena pangilan pacar bertatonya dengan seenak jidatnya mengajak kencan, mungkin Sakura tak akan meminta Sai untuk menjemputnya. Alasannya satu wanita itu tak mau merepotkan orang lain, tapi dia juga tak mungkin memesan taksi karena bawaannya yang begitu banyak, itu terlalu merepotkan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Beberapa tumpuk kardus berjejer rapi dihadapan mereka.

"Apa isi tumpukan kardus itu sakura –san?" tanya sai sambil menunjuk tumpukan kardus didepannya. Tiga buah kardus dan satu set kamera beserta lensa. Sakura menyengir, dia tahu bahwa ini cukup merepotkan.

"Hanya berisi dokumen-dokumen penting saja sai...he" cengirannya masih mengantung diwajahnya. Sai mengerutkan alisnya, dia tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan sakura.

"Aku yakin seratus persen sebagian isinya adalah foto-foto yang tak tega kau buang" sakura mengaruk pipinya canggung. Cengirannya semakin lebar. Sai terlalu tau tentangnya.

"Kurasa mobilnya telah lama menunggu" kata Sai mengambil dua buah kardus, berat batin Sai. Merasa tak enak Sakura mengambil kardus yang dibawa Sai, dia menunjuk dengan dagunya "Kau bawa itu saja.." Sakura mulai melangkah menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terpakir manis.

"Bagaimana pemotretannya Sakura -san"

"Cukup mudah, modelnya cukup gampang diatur" jelasnya pandangannya tak berhenti dari bawaannya yang begitu merepotkan.

Sai cukup salut dengan bawaan Sakura yang begitu banyaknya "Banyak sekali bawaanmu Sakura –san?"

"Hn, kau taukan Sai aku mengundurkan diri dari majalah itu" kata Sakura membuang nafas. "Apa itu tidak berat?" tanya Sai memincikan matanya kearah bawaan Sakura.

"Eh, ini? Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa membawa yang seperti ini..he"jawab Sakura, cengiran menghiasi wajah ayunya. Sai tercengang, kadang dia tak tau dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Bagaimana seorang wanita berpostur kurus seperti Sakura -sannya mempunyai kekuatan mengerihkan dalam tubuhnya. Dasar moster batin sai.

"Aku sangat lega, pemotretan terakhirku berjalan sempurna" gadis itu membopong bawaannya masuk kedalam mobil. Sai membantu Sakura menyusun barang-barang itu hingga beraturan, dan menyakinkan ketika mobil berjalan barang-barang itu tetap aman. "Apakah kau akan berhenti memotret?" tanya Sai penasaran, Sakura masuk kekursi penumpang disusul dengan Sai dikursi kemudi.

"Kurasa tidak, seperti kuas dan kanvasmu Sai bagiku kameraku tak akan pernah berhenti menjempret " lanjut Sakura, Sai terseyum mendengar jawaban wanita yang ada disampingnnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar didadanya. Ini dia yang dia sukai dari wanita itu.

Entah sejak awal menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan apapun dengan Sakura, Sai merasa menjadi dirinya bebas dan tak terikat. Hubungan yang dibilang saling menguntungkan masing-masing. Sai membutuhkan Sakura karena uang dan Sakura membutuhkan Sai diranjangnya. Tak ada pihak yang terluka disini dan mereka tak keberatan jika masing-masing memiliki hubungan lain asalkan mereka tidak mencampuri privasi masing-masing. Dan tak disangka hubungan mereka telah memasuki usia 3 tahun.

Tak ada percakapan lagi diatara mereka. Mobil warna hitam itu melaju dijalan kota Milan yang padat menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Rumah mereka terletak di pusat kota tepatnya berada dikawasan elit Milan, rumah mewah dengan desain minimalis. Rumah yang ditingali mereka adalah salah satu rumah mewah milik keluarga Sakura, jangan lupakan bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah pewaris Haruno Comp. Dan mana mungkin juga gaji seorang fotografer amatiran sepertinya dapat membeli rumah mewah seperti ini. Bukankah tak ada salahnya memanfaatkan apa yang kita miliki sejak lahir?.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya menyalakan lampu, dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjannya diikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

"Letakkan dimeja itu saja Sai" kata Sakura menunjuk dagunya kearah meja kerja yang berada disamping jendela. Sakura meletakan kardus yang dibawanya kesebuah lemari penyimpanan kamera. Dan mulai membereskan kamera-kamerannya. Sai masih diposisinya berdiri tegak menunggu perintah yang akan disampaikan Sakura –sannya. Sakura masih asyik dengan kegiatannya membersikan lensa-lensa koleksinya yang berjejer rapi dilemari penyimpanan.

Merasa ada yang terlupa Sakura menoleh kearah meja kerjanya. Posisinya masih sama, sebuah cengiran terukir diwajah Sakura merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Sai yang telah berbaik hati membantunya. Sakura berdehem "Terimakasi Sai, kurasa kau bisa keluar dari ruang kerjaku" kata Sakura tulus.

Sai menaikan bahunya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Sakura. "Kurasa soup miso dengan momen tofu terdengar mengiurkan untuk makan malam hari ini" kata Sai lirih dengan seringai diwajah pucatnya.

"Apa? tofu lagi" teriak Sakura nyaris frutasi. Sakura tak mengerti dengan pria yang jadi partner ranjangnya itu, kenapa dia sangat amat mencintai benda putih padat yang disebut tofu itu. Lebih tepatnya momen tofu.

Sakura menyengit dia tak bisa apa-apa bila menyangkut makanan, toh dia tak perlu memasak karena setiap hari Sai lah yang menyiapakan makanan untuknya. Pernah dia mencoba untuk belajar memasak, terpaksa lebih tepatnya. Tragedi itu bermula saat Sai pergi ke Roma untuk menjenguk kakaknya Shin selama beberapa hari. Dan hasilnya luar biasa, saat Sai kembali dia menemukan dapur kesayangnnya bak kapal pecah. Piring-piring kotor, panci, wajan, tepung, saus semuanya menodai dapur kesayangannya. Semenjak insiden itu Sakura sama sekali tak diijinkan masuk kedalam wilayah kekuasaan Sai itu.

Tak ada yang salah menurut Sakura saat itu, dia menuruti semua hal yang tertulis dalam buku resep yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan mini Sai, dia memotong dan menimbang bahan sesuai resep. Tapi mengapa yang dihasilkannya bukan masakan yang biasa dibuat kan Sai untuknya. Melainkan segumpal makanan tak berupa dan rasanya yang luar biasa hebatnya, yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang memakannya masuk UGD karena rasanya yang terlalu abnormal. Tak berlebih itu kenyataannya.

Alhasil dalam beberapa hari itu Sakura mengandalkan deliveri older dan makanan instan lainnya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat telingannya sakit karena ocehan Sai mengenai definisi makanan sehat seharian. Terkadang tak bisa memasak itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan baginya atau musibah ya? Ahh hanya Sakura yang tau.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam Sakura mengerjakan foto-foto yang akan dikirim kekantornya esok hari dan Sai bergelut dengan rutinitasnya distudio lukis pribadinya. Tangannya tak henti menari, memadukan antara satu warna dengan warna yang lain.

Menguatkan ingatan obyek apa yang ingin dia lukis. Imajinasinya tak berhenti berfikir ditemani dengan kesendirian malam yang sepi dan tenang, tangan Sai mulai mencoret-coret kanvas didepannya. Fokus, si pria bermata gelap itu mengambil satu warna lagi dicampur dengan cat yang tadi digunakan pada permukaan kanvas. Didepannya terlihat lukisan yang amat kontras dengan warna-warna yang menantang, tatapi tetap mengagumkan dilihat oleh mata.

Bakat seni yang dimiliki sejak lahir membuatnya beruntung. Inilah satu-satunya peninggalan keluarga yang dimilikinya tak peduli dengan yang lain. Dengan ini dia merasa hidup, dengan ini dia merasa puas, dengan ini dia merasa bebas dan dengan ini dia dipertemukan dengan wanita merah muda yang sangat berharga dihidupnya. Sakura -sannya. Memorinya kembali kemasa lalu saat pertama kali Sai melihatnya.

_Sakura seorang fotografer amatiran yang kebetulan berkewarganegaraan yang sama dengannya. Sakura mengakui bakatnya yang tak pernah dilirik oleh orang lain. Saat itu ia masih berusia 24 tahun, dia baru menyelesaikan studinya disalah satu universitas ternama di Italia. Dia menyusul Shin, kakaknya yang bekerja di Milan karena sakit yang dideranya. Sai putus asa, dia memperlukan uang banyak dengan waktu yang relatif cepat untuk biaya pengobatan Shin._

_Oprasi jantung, itulah satu-satunya cara untuk Shin tetap bertahan hidup. Biaya itulah kendala yang harus dihadapinya saat itu. Uang tabungan dan juga uang yang didapatkannya dari kerja partimenya direstoran tak mampu untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit dan oprasi. _

_Banyak hal yang sudah Sai korbankan. Menjual karya seninya, dia mendatangi hampir galeri seni di kota Milan untuk menawarkan lukisannya, tak urung juga mengikuti lelang untuk menjual lukisan berharganya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lukisan berharganya tak sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang dibutuhkannnya. _

_Amatir, kata itu masih tersimpan diingatannya. Benarkah hanya karena dia amatir dan baru masuk didunia lukis profesional, lukisannya yang indah dan berharga miliknya dihargai hanya beberapa euro saja. Itu tak adil baginya tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan kebutuhan yang makin meningkat dan waktu yang berkurang dia harus mendapatkan uang untuk oprasi jantung kakaknya._

_Dan kesempatan itupun diberikan kepadannya, salah satu mantan teman pantinya menawari pekerjaan untuknya. Pekerjaan yang sama sekali diluar dugaannya selama ini. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang gigolo, pertama kali Sai menolak mentah-mentah ajakan temannya itu. Tapi karena imingingan pundi-pundi euro yang akan dihasilkanya, Sai menerima pekerjaan yang sering dibilang kotor oleh kebanyakan orang itu._

_Awalnya Sai hanya melayani tante-tante kesepian yang ditingal suaminya dinas diluar kota, hanya menemani mengobrol dan mendengarkan curahan hati mereka tak ada yang lain. Dengan daya tarik yang dimilikinya banyak pula yang memesan Sai untuk diajak tidur, tetapi ditolak oleh Sai. Sai masih enggan untuk menjerumuskan dirinya terlalu dalam pada profesinnya itu._

_Waktu berlalu dan Sai mulai gelisah, jadwal oprasi tingal menunggu jam. Besok malam tepatnya dan euro yang dikumpulkannya belum cukup untuk membiayai oprasi Shin._

_Sai menggeram tertahan, dihadapannya Shin tergeletak tak berdaya dengan selang-selang membalut tubuh ringkihnya. Dibantu oleh mesin yang membantu memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya mengantikan jantungnya yang hampir tak berfungsi. Haruskan Sai meminta bantuan pada orang itu?. Tidak batinnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ada dipikirannya dia tak mau mengemis dan berlutut dihadapan orang itu!. _

_Ditengah kesulitan yang dihadapinya tiba-iba ponselnya bergetar. Teman gigolonya menelpon, Sai diminta melayani seorang tamu dengan harga mahal._

_"Kau gila Sai! Sampai kapan kau menolak terus. Ingat Sai, Shin akan oprasi besok dan sampai saat ini uangmu belum cukup untuk biaya oprasi. Dengar Sai kesempatan ini datang Cuma sekali. Aku menghubungimu karena aku peduli padamu" kata temannya diujung telpon._

_Sai terdiam, dia berpikir apakah ini saatnya untuk merelakan harga dirinya. Ini demi Shin batinnya. Tuhan semoga ini yang terbaik untuk aku dan Shin. "Dimana aku harus menemuinnya?" tanya Sai lemas, suara tawa terdengar dari arah ponsel_

_"itu baru Sai yang aku kenal, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya" Sai menutup ponselnya, dia berbalik melihat Shin tak berdaya diranjangnya. Beberapa detik kemudia ponsel Sai bergetar, dia membuka pesan dari temannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sai mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan Shin dan bergegas menuju alamat yang diberikan._

_._

_._

_Didalam kamar hotel No 284 Sai berdiri, didepannya terdapat sosok gadis cantik bermahkota merah muda sebahu, mata gadis itu tertuju padannya. Sepertinnya usiannya tak jauh beda dengannya,dia bahkan lebih muda dari yang di bayangkan oleh Sai. _

_"Aku Sakura, siapa namamu" Sakura memulai percakapan, posisinya masih sama, dia duduk ditepi ranjang sambil melipat kalinya. Penampilannya cukup menawan, dengan blus merah dipadukan jins panjang berwarna abu-abu._

_"Aku Sai" jawab Sai singkat. Seakan menilai, Sakura berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sai, Sai terdiam._

_"Baiklah, aku tak suka bertele-tele kita mulai saja" Sai terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan gadis cantik yang bernama Sakura itu, bayangkan gadis yang dikiranya polos ternyata adalah sosok gadis yang agresif. _

_"He" terlalu cepat itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sai, Sakura menyengit tak suka dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sai dan beberapa detik kemudia tawanya terdengar diruangn itu._

_"Dasar" kata Sakura singkat, mata emeralnya masih menilai. _

_"Sai aku akan membiayai pengobatan kakakmu, dengan satu syarat" kata Sakura, tawanya berhenti seketika wajahnya mulai menampakkan keseriusan. Sai hanya diam merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal._

_"Ini mungkin sedikit gila bagimu, tapi dengarlah. Aku melihatmu dibeberapa galeri seni dan juga tempat pelelangan lukisan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu juga aku mulai tertarik kepadamu Sai" jelas Sakura menyakinkan._

_Sekali lagi gadis yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya bingung dan juga penasaran secara bersamaan. Memperlukan cukup waktu yang lama bagi Sai untuk menangapi perkataan yang Sakura ucapkan kepadanya tadi._

_"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sai terkejut, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunnya tanpa rasa bersalah._

_"Apa syaratnya?" kata Sai lirih. Ditatapnya mata emerald yang ada dihadapannya._

_"Satu, hanya satu syaratnya. tinggallah bersamaku" kata Sakura yakin. Sakura membalas tatapan mata gelap Sai, Sai gelisah dia ragu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang baru dia kenal, ini tidak masuk akal baginya._

_"Pertimbangkan baik-baik Sai.." kata Sakura berlalu meningalkan Sai didepannya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia tak memperdulikan Sai yang berdiri ditempat yang sama. Pikirannya hanya satu dia cukup lelah menjalani aktifitasnya seharian ini dan sepertinnya mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya Sakura mulai menyalakan air yang ada di kamar mandi mewahnya._

_Suara guyuran air terdengar ditelingai Sai. Sai tak bodoh dengan arti "tingallah bersamaku" jika Sai menerima tawaran itu berarti dia harus menerima sisa hidupnya tinggal bersama wanita yang belum dikenalnya dan tentu saja harus memuaskan wanita itu. Dia akan tertahan dalam penjara tak kasat mata yang penuh dengan kenikmatan semu. Serta hidup terikat dengan gadis itu, Sai juga harus bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu gadis itu membuangnya. Dan jika Sai menolak berarti nyawa Shin jadi taruhannya._

_Tigapuluh menit lamanya Sai bergelut dengan pikirannya,Sai tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar mandi telah terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dibelakangnya. Sakura keluar dengan kimono handuk yang membalut tubuhnya, berjalan tenang mendekat kearah Sai._

_"Sudah memutuskan Sai" suara lembut membangunkan kesadaran Sai, aroma segar masuk keindera penciumannya. Sai menoleh kearah Sakura pandangannya tak bisa diartikan. Sai sudah memutuskannya, dia mendekati Sakura diraihnya pingang kurus gadis itu. _

_Didekatknya bibirnya kearah bibir ranum Sakura. Manis, hal pertama yang Sai rasakan. Nalurinnya bekerja, didekatkannya bibirnya lagi kearah bibir Sakura disesapnya bibir lembut itu. Pertama Sai melumatnya dengan lembut dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan._

_Lumatan-lumatan kecil itu berubah menjadi kasar, seakan belum puas digigitnya bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura mendesak tertahan. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Sai mulai mengobrak abrik rongga mulut Sakura merasakan sensasi manis yang membuatnya candu. Merasa belum cukup puas lidahnya mengajak lidak Sakura untuk beradu. Mereka saling melumat, saling menyesap manisnya bibir masing-masing menikmati setiap sensasi yang dihasilkan oleh ciuman panas mereka._

_Sai membawa tubuh kecil berbarut kimono itu keatas ranjang. Mendaratkan tumbuh kecil Sakura diranjang, lumatanya tak berhenti. Sai mencium pipi Sakura, hidung kecil Sakura jidatnya dan turun kembali pada bibir Sakura. Sama sekali tak membiarkan Sakura bernafas. _

_Ciumannya menuju kearah leher jenjeng Sakura aroma sabun mandi merasuk keinderanya. Sai semakin liar nafsunya meningkat, tanganya yang tadinya pasif menyusup kedalam handuk, membelai lembut punggung telanjang Sakura sedangkan tangan yang lain mulai meremas gundukan kenyal yang masih tertutupi oleh handuk. Sakura melengkung, dia merasa diawang-awang._

_Oh kami batin Sakura, dia mendorong dada Sai kedepan menjaukan dari tubuhnya. Hampir saja dia lepas kendali._

_"Kurasa aku tau keputusanmu Sai" kata Sakura lirih, nafasnya masih memburu. Wajahnya memerah atas perlakuan Sai pada tubuhnya._

_"Hn, aku akan tinggal bersamamu" jawab Sai singkat dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengan Sakura._

_"Okey, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" tanya Sakura lembut, takut jika Sai tersinggung atas perkataannya. Sai berdiri dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Sakura merapikan handuk yang hampir telepas karena perlakuan Sai. _

_"Okey Sai, aku memang tertarik padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus melakukan "itu" sekarang bukan?" kata Sakura tegas, Sai hanya menganguk patuh._

_"Kembalilah kerumah sakit, temani saudaramu. Siapkan dia untuk oprasinya besok. Aku akan mengirim orang untuk memberesekan biayanya" kata Sakura menyakinkan._

_Sai nampak binggung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis yang ada didepannya, gadis aneh pikirnya. Jari-jari Sakura menyentuh wajahnya, Sai hanya terdiam atas apa yang dilakukan Sakura kepadannya tanpa berniat menolak. Emerald bertemu dengan onyx, mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Sai merasakan jari-jari lembut Sakura menelusuri sepanjang garis rahang wajahnya perasaan hangat mengalir dalam dadanya. _

_Tak seorangpun pernah memperlakukan Sai seperti yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. "Pulanglah dan istirahat, setelah oprasinya berhasil aku akan menjemputmu" kata Sakura lembut, entah mengapa tatapan mata kelam Sai amat berbeda dengan mata kelam yang pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Mata kelam Sai teduh, polos dan penuh dengan kejujuran, tanpa sadar Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Sai. Sakura mengecup lembut bibir Sai sebentar tapi tulus._

_"Aku menungumu Sai" kata Sakura penuh pengharapan. Sai hanya mengaguk tanda setuju. Sai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dia melihat Sakura sekilas dan terseyum. "terimakasi Sakura -san"_

Itulah saat pertama pertemuanya dengan Sakura yang meningalkan jejak yang sangat mendalam dihati Sai. Sai terseyum dia melanjutkan kegiatannya melukis, perasaan hangat menjalar ke dalam ronga dadanya saat dia mengingat peristiwa itu. Dia tak akan pernah menyesali sedikitpun atas pilihannya untuk tinggal bersama Sakurannya. Iya Sakuranya Sakura –sannya.

"ahhhh..."

"ahhhhhhh..." sekali lagi suara jeritan itu mengema.

Sai tertengung reflek dia membuang palet yang ada ditangnnya dan berlari menuju kamar tidurnya. Waktu menunjukan jam dua dini hari, suara jeritan pilu itu terdengar semakin keras. Sai berlari cepat membuka pintu kamarnya, menghampiri seorang wanita merah muda yang berteriak histeris dengan tangan yang memengangi dadanya.

Teriakkan itu sangat memilukan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya, teriakan penuh kesakitan dan keputuasaan. Sai mendekati Sakura mengelus rambut pinknya. Tampak terlihat wajah khwatir Sai, walapun bukan pertama kali Sai mendengar jeritan pilu itu tapi itu tidak membuat Sai terbiasa.

"Sakura –san, bangun Sakura -san" kata Sai, Sakura terbangun wajah kurusnya terlihat pucat dia reflek memeluk Sai. Menengelamkan wajahnya kearah dada bidang Sai, memeluknya erat tanpa berniat melepasnya.

"Aku disini Sakura -san"

"Aku disini, kau tidak sendiri"

"Aku disini hime"

"Aku tak akan pergi" kata Sai menenangkan, Sakura mulai tenang tubuhnya tak terasa gemetar lagi. Wajahnya menghadap kearah Sai "Terimakasi Sai" katanya lirih sambil menghapus sisa air matannya.

Sakura meminum air putih yang disodorkan Sai untuknya. Sai meletakan gelas itu kesisi meja kecil disamping ranjang mereka. Sai beranjak pergi tapi tangan mungil mendekapnya.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini Sai. Aku takut" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut munyil Sakura. Sai tidur disamping Sakura mengelus pungung gadis itu yang tertidur lelap, wajahnya ditengelamkan di dada bidang Sai. Dekapan tangan Sakura memeluk erat pinggang Sai, takut jika tiba-tiba Sai menghilang dan dia sendiri lagi.

Sai diam, dia terluka selalu dalam tiga tahun ini setiap mendengar jeritan-jeritan yang memilukan jiwa. Dia benci, tak bisa membuat Sakura bahagia dan menghilangkan kenangan buruk wanita itu. Sai merasa tak bisa apa-apa, apa gunanya dia selama ini. Keberadaannya sama sekali tak membantu Sakura untuk menghilangkan trauma panjang dalam hidupnya. Entah orang seperti apa yang setega itu menyakiti Sakura –sannya, Sai berharap orang itu mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi buruk semalam membuatnya malas untuk membuka mata. Sakura menyukai aroma ini aroma tubuh yang menenangkan. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar denguran halus didekatnya denguran yang menenangkan jiwa. Sakura tersenyum matanya tertuju pada sosok yang masih tertidur lelap disampingnya. Sai sosok laki-laki yang menjadi partner hidupnya. Dia beruntung mendapatkan Sai disisihnya tapi dia juga merasa menyesal karena Sai tak pantas berada di dekat orang sepertinya, yang memanfaatkan keberadaannya. Jari-jari lentik Sakura menelusuri wajah tampan Sai, sama sekali tak bosan jika dia dihadapkan dengan wajah pucat nan menawan itu. Pesonanya tak pernah hilang sedikitpun dimata Sakura.

"Aku memang tampan, bukan begitu jidat –sama!" kata Sai lirih memamerkan senyum palsunya, matanya terbuka melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sakura memerah antara malu karena kepergok dan juga marah atas pangilan Sai padannya. "Sai, shannaroooo"

Brukkk

Pantat indah Sai dengan sukses mendarat diatas lantai kayu yang dingin. Sai mengadu kesakitan, Sakura cukup puas dengan karya yang baru dibuatnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau lebih lembut lagi Sakura -san" kata Sai berdiri sambil mengusap lembut pantatnya

"Suruh siapa kau menghinaku, muka pucat" semprot Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau suguh kejam, dada rata" kata Sai polos

"Apa kau bilang, dadaku tidak rata !"

"Benarkah? terakhir aku cek masih sekecil itu" sudut siku-siku mulai menghiasi jidat indah Sakura. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi?. Sudah dipastiakan Sai mendarat mulus kearah lantai dengan wajah mendarat pertama kali dan senyuman puas pun tampak sekali lagi diwajah Sakura. Sakura menuju kekamar mandi menghiraukan Sai yang mengeluh kesakitan.

Ck apakah kalian lupa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam.

.

.

.

TBC

Boleh minta bantuan? Klik kolom review dibawah ini dan berikan komentar.

Sekali lagi review adalah nafasku dalam berkarya

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasusaku & Saisaku

Rating : M

Note : OOC, AU, Typos

.

.

_"Nanti kalo sudah besar, Sasu –kun mau nggak nikah ma saku?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang tiduran diatas pangkuannya. Sasuke bocah lelaki itu hanya menjawab hn. _

_Sakura cemberut seakan tak suka dengan jawaban bocah kecil yang sedang tiduran itu. "Sasu –kun kalo kamu jawab "hn" saja Saku nggak jadi nikah ma Sasu -kun lho! Saku mau nikah ma orang lain aja.."_

_" Ah bagaimana kalo sama Naruto saja?"_

_Sasuke mengeram, dia tak suka dengan ucapan Sakura dan bagun dari posisinya. Wajahnya menghadap sang gadis kecil, matanya melotot tak suka kearah Sakura. Yang ditatap hanya menunjukan cengiran tak berdosa._

_"Sakura hanya boleh nikah ma Sasuke saja. nggak boleh nikah ma orang lain, ngerti!" kata Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang serius. Sakura menganguk paham, wajahnya memerah malu dan senang mendengar perkataan bocah biru itu._

_"jangan berisik, aku mau tidur. Dan belajarlah menjadi istri yang baik Sakura" Sakura menganguk lagi, sementara sasuke kembali keposisi awal. Kepalanya diletakkan dipangkuan Sakura dan dia mulai menutup mata. Merasakan hembusan angin dimusim semi dan kehangataan pangkuan Sakura. _

.

.

.

BAB II

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi tentang ingatan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke sang mantan tunangan yang amat dicintainya. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasa sesak menjalar ke seluruh rongga dadanya. Sakit, masih sama seperti dulu. Sakura menoleh kesamping ranjangnya. Kosong.

"Sai" dia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur mereka dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sakura sangat hafal kebiasaan partnernya itu, setelah menemani Sakura tidur pria ceking itu akan keluar kamar mereka dan duduk tenang di studio pribadinya sampai tengah malam. Langkah kecil Sakura menggema keseluruh lorong, ruangan itu berada tepat di samping ruang kerjanya. Dingin itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat membuka pintu, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Sakura berbalik, dia menuju kearah dapur. Tempat terakhir Sai menghabiskan waktunya.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dingin. _Rupanya memiliki rumah besar sangat menyerampan saat malam hari_. Sakura bergidik merinding membayangkan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi. _Seram_, dia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura dilihatnya Sai berdiri di pantry.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Sai, senyum palsunya senantiasa terpasang diwajah pucatnya. Sakura mendekatinya, dilingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping pria itu. Masih terdiam, tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukan Sai. Tubuhnya mulai mendekap tubuh Sai dari belakang menyandarkan kepalanya kearah punggung hangat sang partner.

"Aku mencarimu _baka_!" kata Sakura sebal, Sai terkikih lirih. Rasanya hangat setiap kali Sakura membutuhkan keberadaannya.

"Mau coklat hangat?" tawar Sai, Sakura mendongak merasa perkataanya tak digubris oleh Sai.

Merasa tak enak karena mengabaikan perkataan Sakura, Sai membawa tubuh Sakura ke hadapannya. Sai tersenyum didekatkannya bibirnya kearah Sakura. Dikecupnya bibir itu, sekilas tapi sarat akan perhatian.

"Aku merindukanmu Sai" kata Sakura lirih. Sai hanya tersenyum menangapi, dia sangat suka dengan wanita merah mudanya itu. Sakura amat mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya secara gamblang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Sai menarik tubuh Sakura didudukkannya dia dikursi makan tak jauh dari pantry. Sai tersenyum "Jangan bergerak, tetaplah disini. Akan ku buatkan coklat hangat untukmu Sakura -san" setelah itu diambilnya dua buah cangkir dibuatnya coklat untuk dirinya dan juga Sakura.

Sai menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat kearah Sakura "Ada apa? Tak biasanya Sakura –san berjalan sambil tidur?" gurau Sai sambil mengusap helaian pendek merah muda Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban, Sai menarik kursi disamping Sakura. Sai tau dia tak butuh jawaban dari Sakura apapun alasanya dia tau bahwa dia tak akan mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia inginkan. Yang pasti semua yang terjadi pada gadis merah mudanya itu semuanya hanya satu penyebabnya yaitu kenangan masa lalunya.

Sakura mengambil cangkir yang ada ditanganya. Disesapnya cairan berwarna coklat itu, dia bingung apa yang harus dijawab dari pertanyaan Sai. Sai terlalu banyak mengerti tentang dirinya.

Disibaknya helain merah muda yang menutupi wajah Sakura, diangkatnya dagu Sakura kearahnya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Sakura –san?" tanya Sai lembut,

"Tak ada"

"Kau tak lebih baik dariku saat berbohong" sindir Sai

"apakah berkaitan dengan pria pirang kemarin?" tubuh Sakura menegang tak tau harus menjawab apa. Diliriknya cangkir coklat ditangannya. Matanya seolah mencari jawaban. Dia tak tau harus mengatakanya atau tidak, yang pasti cepat atau lambat Sai akan tau. Sakura menarik nafas segenap mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya.

"Sai aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu"

"Hn aku tau, aku juga akan selalu disampingmu"

"Sai kau percaya padakukan?" kata Sakura ragu

Sai tersenyum dia mengagukan kepala memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura "Aku percaya padamu hime" senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura tau bahwa senyum itu hanya senyum palsu. Senyum yang sering ditunjukan Sai padanya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah ke konoha bersamaku!" Sai terdiam, ini yang selama ini dia takuti, kembali kejepang ketanah kelahirannya. wajah Sai berubah, matanya tak mampu lagi memandang Sakura. Diraihnya tangan Sai, diremasnya. Memberikan keyakinan dalam dirinya.

"Sai aku merindukan konoha dan aku tak mau kita berpisah, pikirkan lah!" kata Sakura menyakinkan. Ditariknya tanganya dan langkahnya bergema keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya meningalkan Sai yang sendiri ditemani dinginya malam.

.

.

.

Sai. Beginilah dirinya jemari tanganya yang panjang dan kurus tak hanya lincah diatas kanvas, tetapi juga lincah memainkan pisau. Melengak lengokan pisau diatas telenan dia membuat bahan makanan biasa menjadi menajubkan diatas piring. Ini memang sekedar hobi yang dilakukannya diwaktu luang, tapi cukup berguna jika partner hidupmu adalah seorang yang tak becus didapur.

Tak perlu mempunyai keahlian khusus untuk mengenalnya. Cukup berbekal kesabaran dan ketelatenan kau akan mudah mengenal kepribadiannya yang sederhana tapi penuh dengan kata-kata tajam. Bukannya dia sengaja, dia hanya sedikit tak bisa mengontrol lidahnya. Pembawaanya yang tak suka bicara dan juga bakatnya yang luar biasa membuatnya sangat populer dikalangan wanita.

Kecintaanya pada kuliner membuatnya sedikit royal terhadap makanan dan juga kesehatan. Contohnya saja, dia amat mengutuk segala jenis minuman berkafein dan juga tembakau ada dirumahnya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berbekal segenggam pasta, bawang putih, keju dan sedikit tambahan _rosemery _dan _basil _terhidang sepiring pastayang tak kalah lezat dengan hidangan direstauran. Tak bisa disalahkan, inilah bahan yang masih tersisa. Salahkan saja partnernya yang melupakan tugasnya berbelanja dan kabur entah kemana. _Menyebalkan_. Itu sudah biasa. Ceroboh dan tergesa-gesa itulah keahlian sang patrner.

Sai mulai melahapnya, pikirannya agak pengap beberapa hari ini. Sai terduduk lesu ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah memo yang dituliskan oleh sang partner. Dibacanya ulang memo tersebut.

_Aku pergi,_

_Hari ini aku menjelajahi milan _

_Ini kesempatanku memperoleh gambar sebelum salju turun_

_Jangan mencemaskan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja_

_Diluar sudah mulai dingin, pakai mantelmu jika ingin menjemputku_

_Kutunggu dicafe biasa jam delapan malam _

_SH_

"Dasar" guman Sai lirih. Sai menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan segera membersihkan kembali dapur tercintanya. Dia menengok arloji yang ada ditangan kirinya. _Masih jam dua siang, masih banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya sebelum menjemput Sakura-sannya_.

Sai meningalkan pantry dijejalkanya tubuhnya ke studion lukisnya. Didepannya telah berjajar lukisan-lukisan yang memangilnya untuk diselesaikan. Sai merengangkan kedua tangnnya. _Waktunya kembali berkerja_.

.

.

.

Pandangannya tertuju kearah _catwalk_ dimana setiap model melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyeluri jalanan itu. Tampak anggun dan penuh percaya diri dalam balutan busana rancangan dari seorang desainer profesional. Dimana setiap kali fashion show nya selalu ditunggu. Dan disambut meriah oleh dunia.

Itu satu jam yang lalu tepatnya. Kini keadaan terbalik 180 derajat. Tak ada suara ketukan sepatu sang model, tak ada musik pengiring, tak ada pujian atau celaan pada setiap baju rancangan dan tak ada tepuk tangan setiap berakhirnya fashion show itu.

Disinilah Sakura berada, dibalik kegelapan _catwalk_. Pandangnya kosong entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Semuanya menguap begitu saja.

Dia mengacak rambut pendek sebahunya, seolah membiarkan masalahnya melayang dan tak akan kembali. Mengambil nafas sejenak, ditahannya segala emosi dalam dadanya yang mulai memuncak. Emerald itu meredup lagi, pikirannya meneropong jauh kembali kemasa tiga tahun yang lalu.

Disinilah dirinya pertama kali berada, memulai kehidupan baru sebagai fotografer profesional. Disinila dia menciptakan mimpinya dan berusaha menanggalkan mimpi buruk yang entah tak ingin diingatnya lagi. Dia melangkah untuk mewujudkan impian yang hampir terlupakan olehnya, menjadi seorang fotografer didunia fashion dan yang lebih penting lagi dimana pertama kalinya dia melihat Sai saat fashion show pertemuan yang tak tertuga yang dapat merubah hidupnya saat ini.

Sekali lagi yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini, keberangkatannya pulang kembali ke konoha tempat kelahirannya.

Sakura ragu. Dia takut jika keputusannya untuk kembali ke konoha akan berakhir bencana. Dia takut perasaannya akan goyah jika bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu. takut jika rasa sakit itu dapat megerogoti setiap inci hatinya lagi seperti dulu.

Itulah alasannya untuk megajak Sai bersamanya. Mungkin ini sedikit kejam untuk Sai. Tapi baginya, hanya Sai lah yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Hanya Sai yang bisa menguatkannya. Hanya Sai yang bisa menenangkannya.

Sakura sadar bahwa kemungkinan Sai untuk ikut pulang bersamanya sangatlah kecil. Tetapi dia juga yakin Sai tak akan meninggalkannya. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia melangkah kan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melangkah menghadapi semua hal yang telah dihindarinya selama ini.

.

.

.

Duduk sendirian di pojok cafe, Sakura menyesap cairan kental berwarna hitam itu. Rasanya sangat kuat sampai bisa membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Dilihatnya hasil jepretan terakhirnya. Semua yang ada dimilan sudah diabadikan olehnya seharian ini. Tak ada yang terlewatkan.

Dari suasana pagi di milan yang banyak berisi turis dan berakhir di fashion show yang diadakan oleh brand mark ternama dimilan. _Aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini_. Baginya tiga tahun berada disini telah membawa perubahan yang cukup besar untuk kesehatan jiwanya.

"Lama menungguku?" tanya suara bariton yang tak cukup asing bagi Sakura. Sakura mendongak dilihatnya Sai berdiri gagah disampingnya.

"Sangat lama, sampai-sampai aku bisa menghabiskan tiga cangkir kopi lagi malam ini!" kata Sakura sarkatis.

Sai menghelai nafas, dia tak suka "Kukira kau sudah berhenti meminum kafein setelah bertemu dengan ku Sakura –san!" Sai menangapi dengan kalimat yang cukup tajam pada Sakura.

Sakura menyengir, dia teramat tau bahwa Sai sangat tidak suka dengan minuman itu. Disingkirkannya minuman itu dari hadapannya." Aku membutuhkaan agar aku bisa terjaga sampai malam Sai"

"Benarkah?"seringai muncul diwajah Sai. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Sakura –san nya itu. jika dihitung hitung hampir satu minggu mereka tak menghabiskan waktu bersama diatas ranjang.

Sai mendekati Sakura, dijilannya cuping Sakura "Tanpa itu pun aku bisa membuatmu terjaga Saki, aku akan membuatmu mendesa sepanjang malam" desaknya sexy. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgar keluar dari mulut Sai.

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. "Duduklah dan pesan apapun yang kau suka! Aku yang traktir malam ini" kata Sakura gugup.

"Hn, benarkah?"kedua alis Sai berkerut, sangat tak biasa Sakura mentraktirnya kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan ekspresi itu Sai..! hari ini aku sedang senang, jadi aku ingin sedikit berbagi. oke" kata Sakura sambil mengedipan matanya. Sai duduk di depan Sakura, tatapannya menjelajahi setiap deretan menu yang tersedia dicafe itu.

"Ku harap kau tak akan menyesal mentraktirku Sakura –san..." kata Sai seringainya muncul diwajahnya. _Mencurigakan_.

Wajah Sakura menegang dia tau apa yang akan dialaminya setelah ini. Tangan kirinya mendarat indah dijidat lebarnya."Sepertinya aku salah mentraktir orang!" Sai masih menyeringai. Diangkatnya sebelah tanganya untuk memangil waiter dicafe tersebut.

.

.

.

Dibelahan bumi yang lain diwaktu yang sama, disebuah ruangan yang luas yang hanya disinari lampu yang redup. Seorang pria tua memandang keluar jendelah. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria muda berambut blonde dengan wajah bergaris menyerupai kumis rubah yang diam menunggu perintah. Jiraya nama pria tua itu, dia menyungingkan senyum.

"Akhirnya dia akan pulang. Tiga tahun bukankah itu terlalu lama Naruto?" katanya lirih yang mampu didengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"Apakah aku perlu mempersiapkan pengangkatannya?" tanya Jiraya wajahnya masih terlihat supringah mendengar kabar baik tersebut.

"Kakek apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat baginya?" naruto menimpali, merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Jiraya. Jiraya terdiam, mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru tapi baginya inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengasah mental sang cucu yang dirasanya telah matang.

Naruto berguman "kakek" dan terdiam lagi menunggu jawaban dari orang yang paling dia hormati setelah orang tua kandungnya.

Jiraya menatap Naruto dalam. "Aku percaya padanya. Dia pasti mampu"

Merasa tak bisa mengoyahkan keputusan Jiraya Naruto terdiam. Dibenaknya masih ada yang menganjal.

"Kakek, apakah kita perlu memberitahukannya?" kata pemuda blonde bermarga Uzumaki itu. Menekan kata terakhirnya.

"Naruto" pria blonde itu menoleh. Jiraya tau betul siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang penerus clam Uzumaki itu. Dia yang namanya tabu disebutkan dimensionnya ini.

"Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya" kata itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Naruto tau rencana apa yang ada dikepala jiraya. Tetapi dia masih ragu apakah itu yang dibutuhkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Dia pamit dan meninggalkan jiraya diruangan itu. suara pintu tertutup. Pandanganya masih sama menyelusuri taman yang ada disamping mansionnya. Tempat dimana dia menghabiskan waktu bersama cucu tercintanya. Sakura.

Jiraya tersenyum lembut "Inilah waktunya, penantianku selama ini"

.

.

.

Sakura mengeram penuh frustasi, ternyata mentraktir Sai makan sama dengan menguras isi kantonya. Seharusnya dia tak semudah itu mengumbar kebahagiaan. Gaji terakhirnya itu hampir lenyap digantikan berporsi-porsi hidangan yang dipesan Sai. Sakura heran jenis perut apa yang dimiliki oleh partnernya itu. Makan sebanyak apapun tubuhnya masih saja cungkring, berbanding terbalik dengannya. Apa boleh buat toh ini pun tak dilakukan setiap hari. Hitung-hitung ibadah.

Sai menghampiri Sakura, dipeluknya bahu ringkih itu "Kau bau sekali" kata Sai menutup hidung mancungnya. Sakura menyengkit tak suka, dilepasnya tangan Sai dari bahunya, diciuminya dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar pendusta!" kata Sakura sebal sambil berlari kekamar mandi. Dumelannya tak berhenti. Sai hanya terkikik mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari bibir Sakura. _Dia benar-benar manis_.

Direbahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tangan kirinya diletakkan dibelakang kepalanya sebagai bantal dan tanggan kanannya menutupi matanya yang terpenjam. Pikirannya melayang tentang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

Sai ragu apa yang harus diperbuatnya, kembali ke konoha? Itu tak mungkin. Sudah jelas bahwa pria pucat itu tak akan sudi kembali lagi ketanah kelahirannya. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja Sai belum mampu mengingat kembali kenangan yang mengerihkan di tempat tersebut.

Aroma segar sabun mandi tercium diindranya mengalihkan segala pikiran yang ada dibenaknya. Sai menyeringai dibukanya kedua matanya. Didepannya Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi selembar handuk putih yang melilit indah ditubuh kecilnya.

Tangganya tak hentinya mengeringkan rambut pendeknya. Merasa diperhatikan Sakura melirik kearah Sai. Dilihatnya Sai yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. _Mencurigakan_ .Sakura nampak gugup. Tubuhnya merinding, disampingnya Sai melihat tubuh Sakura penuh tatapan nakal.

"Saatnya berolah raga" kata Sai lirih yang masih mampu didengar Sakura.

Merasa terancam keselamatannya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi lagi tak lupa membawa baju ganti yang baru diambilnya. Langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya kembali menggidik ngeri. Dirasakan nafas berat Sai berada lehernya membelai lembut setiap inci tubuhnya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh mengelitik perutnya.

"Kurasa kau benar Sakura –san, kopi sangat membantuku malam ini" Sai berbisik halus dikupingnya. Sakura menelan ludah sudah dipastikan esok pagi dia tak akan bisa berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan selimut yang menutup tubuh polos mereka. Lelah itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Menjadi partner seorang yang aktif diranjang ternyata menghabiskan energinya. Disandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang sai. "Lelah?" tanya Sai yang masih aktif membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"Lumayan,"

"Sai" lanjut Sakura

"Hn" jawab sai lembut, didekapnya tubuh kecil Sakura.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu" dilepasnya dekapan hangat sai.

"Hn apa?" tanya Sai, dia tak rela obyek elusannya menghilang. Diambilnya kamera diatas meja. Disandarkan tubuhnya lagi didada bidang Sai. diperlihatkanya gambar-gambar yang Sakura ambil seharian ini dimilan.

"Kau ingat ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan gambar sebuah galeri seni.

"Eh ini, seperti tak asing bagiku!" kata Sai memorinya memutar kembali deretan informasi dan tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya.

"Disinilah pertama kali aku melihatmu Sai, saat itu kau menjual lukisanmu. Kau ingat?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak merasa melihatmu disana Sakura-san"

"Hn, aku sembunyi agar tak disebut penguntit olehmu" Sai tersenyum mejawab guyonan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Tanggannya memeluk pinggang Sakura erat, agar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya tak tersigap.

"Sai, kita tak punya foto berdua kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalo kita buat sekarang saja" Sai mengerutkan kening. Gadis ini memang sudah tak waras lagi apa?. Membuat foto dalam keadaan tubuh polos. _Dia memang sinting_. Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sai, terlalu lelah baginya untuk menangapi buah pikir Sakura yang memang kurang waras.

Merasa mendapatkan angin sekar, Sakura mengatur waktu dalam kamera. Diletakan kameranya diatas meja. Diposisikan kameranya itu agar menangkap obyek dengan baik. Terlaru terburu-buru, ditariknya tubuh Sai untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Emerald bertemu dengan onyx, mereka tengelam dan terhanyut dalam keindahan yang tak kasat mata. Diusapnya helaian merah muda itu.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang" kata Sai lirih tampa melepas tatapanya, ditelusuri setiap inci wajah Sakura. Sai terpesona, begitu indahnya emerald dan merah muda itu dihadapannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Sakura. Didekatkannya wajahnya, dikecupnya bibir ranum itu. _Manis_ .

Sakura terdiam, merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Sai yang memabukkan. Ada yang berbeda dari ciuman itu, Sakura menyadarinya. Ciuman itu berbeda dari sebelumnya dan sentuhan-sentuhan Sai itu juga berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sentuhan ini penuh dengan keposesifan yang memabukkan.

Mengakhiri ciuman mereka Sai mengecup kening Sakura. "Hime, aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu" kecupan halus mendarat kepipi kurus Sai. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Didekatkan lagi bibir lembut Sakura kearahnya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Seakan tak mau kalah Sakura membalas ciuman itu. Mereka saling menyesap dan mengulum rasa masing-masing. Kemudian menyelinap masuk. Tak memperdulikan jepretan kamera yang terus mengabadikan peristiwa indah malam ini. Melanjutkan ronde-ronde berikutnya.

Mereka tak tau bahwa malam ini sekali lagi perasaan lain terbawa dalam hubungan mutualisme itu. Perasaan yang seharusnya terlarang dan tak boleh hadir dalam hubungan mereka, sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkan hati mereka masing-masing. Ikatan yang tak kasat mata. Ikatan yang disebut cinta. Ikatan yang akan mereka sesali dikehidupan mereka esok hari.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Boleh minta bantuan? Klik kolom review dibawah ini dan berikan komentar.

Sekali lagi review adalah nafasku dalam berkarya

Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasusaku & Saisaku

Rating : M

Warning : OOC, AU, Typos

.

RnR

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Pengganti?

_Dipenjamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Disebelahnya seseorang sedang mengelus helaian merah mudanya. _

"_Selamat pagi hime" bisiknya ditelinga Sakura. Sakura menyungingkan senyumnya. Dikenalinya suara yang tak asing baginya. Siapa lagi kalo tidak kekasihnya. Dibukanya kelopak mata yang menutupi emerald indahnya. Senyum menawan ditunjukkan kepada kekasih hatinya._

"_Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun"_

Bab III

.

.

Tap tap tap

Suara sol sepatu berbenturan dengan lantai bandara. Seorang berlari membukakan pintu keluar. Sai pria itu, ia berlari menyeimbangi petugas kesehatan bandara yang membawa Sakura menuju ke luar. Didepannya seorang petugas membukakan pintu ambulance. Mereka pun bergegas memasukkan tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri kemobil itu.

Sirine mobil ambulance berbunyi mengiringi perjalanan mobil itu ke rumah sakit Konoha. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, saat pesawat baru saja mendarat, tubuh Sakura melemas dan pinsang seketika. Tak hayal membuat heboh seisi pesawat.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke Uchiha maukah kau menikah denganku" teriak Sakura didepan pintu gerbang Konoha internasional high school. Didepannya berdiri murid-murid yang lalu lalang. Mereka hanya melongo mendengar lamaran seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang itu._

_Sang Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa tercengan menyaksikan acara wisudanya diakhiri dengan proses lamaran konyol Sakura. Didekatinya gadis merah muda itu._

_Sakura menunduk tak berani menatap sang Uchiha muda. Diambilnya buket mawar merah ditangan Sakura._

_Bruk_

"_Itai, sakit Sasuke –kun"_

"_Tch itu pantas kau dapatkan baka, berhentilah bertindak bodoh" kata Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura. Binggung harus melakukan apa, dikiranya kekasih pujaan hatinya akan marah padannya. Pemuda itu berhenti mendadak dirasakan gadis merah muda itu menabrak punggungnya. Diputarnya tubuh bidangnya menghadap Sakura dibungkuknya tubuh tegap itu untuk mengimbangi tinggi gadis merah mudanya itu._

"_... " Sakura masih menunduk_

"_Tegakkan kepalamu!" perintah sang Uchiha bungsu, Sakura pun mendongak takut._

_Diusapnya helaian merah muda itu " Tanpa dimintapun aku akan menikahimu baka" Sakura tersenyum sumpringah, refleks didekapnya tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu._

"_Uchiha Sasuke aku benar-benar mencintaimu" kata Sakura meledak bahagia._

"_Baka" Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang tak mungkin diberikan pada gadis lain selain gadis merah mudanya. Dibalasnya pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu._

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu baka" katanya lirih _

.

.

.

"Sakura- san" Sai menggengam erat tangan Sakura. Dilihatnya tubuh pucat Sakura, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi lebarnya.

"kumohon bertahanlah Sakura san" katanya panik. Tak henti-hentinya dia berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Selamat, kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu" Naruto hanya nyengir, didepannya teman-temannya hadir merayakan pesta kelulusannya. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee dan yang lainnya. Tak lupa pasangan fenomenal seangkatanya, Sasuke dan Sakura._

"_walapun telat dari kami, kau dapat juga menyelesaikanya Naruto. Kami bangga padamu" kata Kiba langsung semua penghuni apartemen itu tertawa. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto rame-rame. Naruto bahkan menangis haru._

"_Selamat atas kelulusanmu Naruto" kata Sakura lirih, disebelahnya Sasuke memeluk Sakura protektif. Sakura menyegol Sasuke mengisaratkan agar mengucapkan selamat juga pada Naruto._

"_Selamat dobe" kata Sasuke malas, disambutnya tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun berpelukan. Dibelakang Sasuke berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Nona muda Hyuga._

"_Selamat atas kelulusanmu Naruto -kun" kata Hinata tersenyum manis_.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana dengan ini? apakah aku terlihat cantik, lihatlah!" tanya Sakura khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? malam ini secara tak langsung dirinya akan diperkenalkan sebagai calon istri dari Uchiha Sasuke sang pewaris tahta Uchiha._

"_Apapun yang kau gunakan, kau tetap cantik Sakura!" kata Sasuke lirih. Perhatianya tak lepas dari gadget yang ada ditangannya._

_Sakura cemberut merasa tak diperhatika oleh sang bungsu Uchiha. Diletakkanya kedua tanganya dipinggangnya. "Aku harus tampak layak malam ini! Bukankah malam ini adalah pesta perayaan penyambutanmu diperusahaan induk Uchiha?"_

_Merasa diperhatikan sang Uchiha muda mendekati tubuh sang kekasih, diletakkannya kedua tanganya di bahu gadis merah mudanya. "Tenanglah saku, kau nampak mengagumkan malam ini" Sakura tersenyum lembut._

.

.

.

"_..kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali? Kau bahkan tak ada waktu untukku!" kata Sakura menekan kata-kata terakhirnya. Direbahkanya tubuh munyilnya disebelah sang pujaan hati. Merasa diabaikan, Sakurapun melingkarkan tanganya kepinggang Sasuke. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kekasihnya itu._

_Sasuke tersentak dialihkan pekerjaanya kearah tunangannya yang sedang merajuk itu. Ditariknya kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggannya. Kemudian tangannya beralih mengelus lembut helaian merah muda itu. dikecupnya bibir ranum sang kekasih hati. _

_Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura lembut "Tenanglah Saku, aku hanya membutikkan pada kakekmu jika aku mampu dan layak mengurus perusahaan dan yang lebih penting aku mampu mengurusmu" Sakurapun tersenyum._

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Seakan mengerti setiap memori yang berputar diatas kepalanya sangatlah menyakitkan. Tsunade dokter pribadi keluarga Haruno, tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus lembut helaian pendek Sakura.

"Kau kuat sayang.." gumannya.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke -kun"_

"_hn!"_

"_Sasuke -kun"_

"_hn!"_

"_Sasuke -kun"_

"_Hn..apa kau sedang mempermainkan ku Sakura?" Sakura hanya terkiki geli diatas tubuh tunangannya itu. _

"_Sasu-kun, kau tampan sekali...!" kata Sakura tangannya dengan usil mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu._

"_Aku tau.."jawab Sasuke datar, tangannya mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban kebrutalan kekasihnya . Sakura menjatuhkan dagunya kearah dada bidang sasuke, tangganya tak henti-hentinya mengganggu aktifitas Sasuke._

"_Diamlah Sakura, kau akan mendapatkan bagianmu nanti" _

"_Aku ingin sekarang" Sakura merajuk manja. Sasuke menarik nafas, dilanjutkannya tangannya mengotak atik gadget kesayangnnya itu._

"_Sasu-chan" tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke_

"_Sasu-kun" hening_

"_SASU-TAMPAN...!" Sakura dongkol._

"_Hn, ada apa?" Tch menjengkelkan._

"_Sasu, kau tau tunangan tamari sepupuhku?" Sakura mengawali kalimatnya._

"_Hn"_

"_Kemarin aku melihat tunanganya bersama wanita lain" Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya dari gadgetnya kearah Sakura,_

"_Mungkin dia temannya"_

"_atau adiknya!" lanjut Sasuke kesal. _

"_Aku tak peduli." Kata Sakura lirih. Kini Sasuke benar-benar mengacukan gadgetnya. Tatapannya menyelesuri emerald indah Sakura yang bergerak tau, ada yang tak beres dengan kekasihnya. _

"_Sasuke –kun tak akan selingkuhkan? Sasuke –kun tak akan meninggalkanku kan? Sasuke-kun akan mencintaiku selamanya kan?" diletakkan kedua tangan kekar itu diwajah Sakura. Diusapnya air mata yang jatuh itu._

"_Sakura. aku jauh lebih mencintaimu! Kau jantungku. Dan tak akan mungkin aku menghianatimu!" air mata pun jatuh dari emeraldnya. Bukan air mata sedih tapi air mata penuh kebahagiaan._

.

.

.

"_Ino pig cepatlah." rajuk Sakura, dibenahinya lagi gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya._

_Ino hanya mendecik sebal. Ditariknya reslating gaun pengantin sahabatnya itu. "Sabarlah jidat.". "selesai" tambahnya saat berhasil menarik reslating gaun itu._

"_Bagaimana ukurannya cocok untukku kan?" Ino tersenyum dilihatnya sahabat merah mudanya yang amat mengagumkan dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya. Tepatnya gaun pengantin Ibu Sakura yang sudah dirubah sana sini oleh Ino agar tetap modis dan menarik._

"_Ck sepertinya ada yang kurang?" kata Ino memasang pose berpikir._

"_Benarkah apa yang kurang?" tanya Sakura panik._

"_Sasuke" Sakura tersipu. Dia tau bahwa sahabatnya hanya mengodanya. "ck dimana si sipantat ayam itu. kenapa dia tak menemanimu si" gerutu Ino._

"_Dia sibuk Ino"_

"_Iya.. iya asal dia tak selingkuh saja"_

_Deg seperti ada yang memukul kepala Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura mengulang. Sasuke tak akan pernah menghianatiku. Dia tidak akan menghianatiku._

.

.

.

"_Ponselnya tidak aktif. Apa perlu aku keapartemenya Ino?" Sakura mulai panik. Dilihatnya arloji ditangan kirinya._

"_Berhenti menyetrika jalan saku! Paling dia ada meeting" Ino menguap malas. _

_Sementara Sakura sama sekali tak menghentikan aksinya. "Ino mana ada meeting dihari minggu!" entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura beberapa hari ini. dia merasa gugup, takut dan seperti ada yang menganjal dalam hatinya._

"_Lusa kita akan meningkah dan dia sama sekali tak ada kabar dari kemarin Ino!" Sakura menarik nafas pelan, air matanya menetes tak mampu lagi menahan isak tangisnya. "Ino aku takut...aku takut Sasuke –kun akan meninggalkanku" langsung saja Ino memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. Ino tau betapa berharganya Sasuke itu bagi hidup Sakura!_

"_Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu keapartemennya"_

.

.

.

Sai memasuki ruang inap Sakura, didudukinya kursi desamping Sakura. Matanya tak beralih dari sosok merah muda itu. Cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura –san nya yang tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Sakura -san"

.

.

.

"_Sakura! berhenti berteriak dan kendalikan dirimu!" teriak Ino dalam mobilnya. _

"_Cepat sedikit Ino.. " pinta Sakura memelas. Bukannya Ino tak mau cepat tapi apa daya jalan dekat apartemen Sasuke memang terkenal macet. Sakura tak sabar dibuka pintu mobil Ino." aku duluan Ino,"_

"_Sakura tunggu!" Sakura tak memperdulikan Ino yang masih dimobil. Langkah cepatnya menyelusuri jalan didistrik itu. setengah berlari Sakura menuju aparteman calon suaminya._

_Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sakura menekan bel apartemen Sasuke bahkan sampai mengedor pintu itu layaknya orang yang kurang waras. Menarik nafas pelan, Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri._

"_Sasuke –kun, dimana kau berada?"_

"_Tenanglah Saku. Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja" Ino menenangkan. Dibawanya kepala sehabatnya itu menuju bahunya._

"_Aku takut Ino, aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke-kun" _

_._

_._

_._

_Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Sakura. Diliriknya jam dinding diapartemen Sasuke menjukan pukul sebelas malam. Setelah membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dengan kunci cadangan tadi siang, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke diapartemennya. Tak mengulur waktu Sakura mengangkat ponselnya._

"_Moshi-moshi...Ino" Sakura menutup ponselnya, setelah mendengar penuturan sahabatanya itu Diambilnya tas yang ada dimeja makan dan gadis musim semi itupun mengambur keluar dari apartemen Sasuke._

_Ino memberi tahu Sakura bahwa Sasuke berada dikediaman temannya. Suigetsu seorang teman akrab dari Sasuke yang sama sekali tak akrab dengannya. Rasa panik dan cemas dirasakannya saat ini, Takut jika sesuatu terjadi. Sasuke sangat jarang sekali berkumpul dan menginap ditempat Suigetsu? Sasuke juga tidak terlalu menyukai pemuda itu karena dia terlalu banyak bicara. Ada yang janggal Sakura menyadari itu._

_Udara dingin musim gugur menusuk pori-pori tubuh Sakura. Dingin Sakura menyadarinya, seharusnya dia tak terburu-buru sampai melupakan sweater yang ditinggalkannya diapartemen Sasuke. _

_Sakura mengetuk pintu kediaman Hozuki. Terdengar suara musik yang begitu kencang saat pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda bergigi runcing sang pemilik rumah. Tak memperlukan waktu yang lama untuk Sakura menerobos masuk kedalam rumah itu. Rumah itu begitu berantakan, dilihatnya berbagai minuman terkeletak disana-sini. Sake, bir bahkan whisky pun ada. Sakura mendelik tak suka._

"_Dimana Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura langsung. Pemuda yang dipangil Suigetsu itu menyeringai. _

"_Tak usah terburu-buru Sakura, nikmatin dulu pestannya" Sakura mengeram tak suka. Ditariknya kaos ungu yang dipakai Suigetsu. Merasa terancam bokeman mentak Sakura, Suigetsu menunjuk kamar tidurnya di lantai dua. Tak membuang-buang waktu Sakura pun menuju keatas._

_Sakura memangil nama Sasuke beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Dilihatnya pintu kamar yang tak tertutup sempurna. Dari celah pintu itu Sakura dapat melihat sosok yang mirip Sasuke didalam. Sakura tersenyum, orang yang membuatnya mati kecemasan itu kini berada disana._

_Sakura membuka pintu kamar Suigetsu. Diam begitu melihat sosok yang dirindukan selama ini sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang hampir setengah telanjang. Merasa ada yang mengamati Sasuke berpaling. Dilihatnya Sakura yang shock didepannya. Sasuke menyeringai, didekatinya tubuh calon istrinya itu._

"_Mau bergabung dengan kami Sakura?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat gadis merah muda itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. _

"_Aku ingin bicara.." kata Sakura terbatah. Menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. _

"_Aku sibuk! Katakan saja disini.." Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang, ditariknya tangan gadis Hyuga itu diciumnya lagi. Merasa tak sanggup lagi melihat adegan panas yang dipertontonkan calon suaminya Sakura meradang, ditariknya tangan Sasuke membuat kegiatan panas itu terhenti. Sebelum pergi, Sakura menghadiai tamparan panas dipipi gadis Hyuga yang menjadi partner panas sang calon suami._

_Sakura mengeret tangan Sasuke, tak memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya yang ditujukan teman-temannya kepada merek,. Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berjalan, yang pasti mereka sudah jauh dari neraka yang baru saja Sakura temukan._

_Sakura melepaskan gegaman tangannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke, pemuda itu menegang. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

"_Tak apa, sunguh tak apa. Asal Sasuke-kun tetap berada disampingku" kata Sakura lirih tak memperdulikan betapa hancur hatinya saat melihat calon suaminya bercumbu dengan wanita selain dia. Hening tak ada suara._

_Sasuke melonggarkan pelukaknya, dia tertawa kecil membuat Sakura bingung karenannya. "..kau lucu sekali Sakura. Mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Itu pasti sangat membosankan!" Kata sasuke yang masih terkikih kecil. Sekali lagi Sakura tak mengerti._

"_Sasuke-kun jangan bercanda! Lusa kita akan menikah" kata Sakura suaranya mulai berat._

"_Aku tak bercanda! Aku tak mau menghabiskan hidupku dengan wanita sepertimu...aku akan bahagia jika tak ada kau dalam hidupku" sontak kata-kata itu menghancurkan Sakura. Sesak itu yang Sakura alami saat ini. Sakura menunduk, dirasakannya rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa menyakitkan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dibayangkannya._

_Sasuke mundur dibaliknya tubuhnya menjauhi Sakura. Sebelumnya dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura._

"_Batalkan pernikahan itu. dan aku akan berterimakasih kepadamu" dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang masih terpaku._

.

.

.

"_Sasuke –kun"_

"Hn"

"_Jika aku melepasmu, Apakah kau bahagia?"_

"Hn...Aku akan sangat bahagia."

_Hujan deras membasahi dua pasang manusia yang saling memungungi itu, menutupi isak tangis dan air mata. Mereka berjalan saling menjauhi, menuju takdir yang akan membawa kaki mereka entah kemana!. Bahkan langitpun menjadi saksi dua orang yang saling menyakiti. Di awal musim gugur itu untuk pertama kalinya, hujan membawa kisah cinta itu hanyut bersamanya._

.

.

.

"PTSD _post-traumatic stress disorder_" jelas Ino lirih, diliriknya sahabat merah mudanya yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya masih saja pucat tetapi keadaanya jauh lebih baik dari pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura memang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"itu yang dialami oleh Sakura" lanjut Ino pikirannya menerawang kembali lagi kemasa suram lima tahun yang lalu. Dimana kebahagian Sakura direngut secara paksa.

Sai masih dalam posisinya duduk dibangku samping Sakura. Tanganya tak lepas sedikitpun dari gegaman patrnernya.

"Apa ini karena mantan tunangannya?" tanya Sai datar. Ino bergetar, tak disangka Sai tahu lebih banyak dari apa yang dia kira. Disandarkannya tubuh langsingnya didekat jendela. Matanya masih jauh menerawang. Mengingat kembali deretan-deretan peristiwa yang penuh akan air mata.

"Sebagian dari ulah si brengsek si pantat ayam itu..!" geram Ino. Tangannya mengepal memperlihatkan jari-jarinya yang memutih.

"Sakura-san tak pernah cerita padaku" Sai merapikan helaian rambut Sakura yang tak tertata rapi lagi. "aku tak mampu bertanya langsungnya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti, mana mungkin dia mampu untuk membuka luka lama "jawab Ino lirih. "saat itu baru pertama kali aku melihat Sakura yang ku kenal bukan Sakura lagi. Dia amat berbeda. Ku kira sepeningalnya orangtuanya lah yang paling membuatnya menderita. Ternyata tidak"

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke" tanya Sai lirih. Tak mau jika nanti suaranya dapat membangunkan Sakura.

"Seketika itu pernikahan dibatalkan, Jiraya -jiisan membatalkan semua kerja sama dengan pihak Uchiha. Dan beliau sama sekali tak mengijinkan semua bentuk Uchiha masuk dalam rumahnya tak terkecuali Sasuke"

"itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun pada Sakura. Jeritan-jeritan penuh kehancuran selalu menemaninya dikala dia terjaga dalam tidurnya. Bergelas-gelas caffein diminumnya agar dia terus terjaga. Dia takut untuk tidur. Aku tidak tau seberapa besar pengaruh Sasuke padanya..." Ino terdiam diingatkan kembali memeori tentang pasangan unik itu. "yang aku tau aku sangat membenci pria berengsek itu"

Sai terdiam, dia bingung harus bertanya apa lagi. Yang pasti dia juga merasakan apa yang sama yang dirasakan Ino pada pria asing mantan tunangan partnernya itu. Terluka itu pasti, ketika mendengar cerita masa lalu yang dialami Sakura. "Ino-san. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke setelah itu"

Ino tersentak dalam lamunannya. Ingatannya kembali lagi menjelajah setiap memori yang ingin dia hilangkan menyangkut tragedi pernikahan sahabatnya itu. "Tch, dia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi."

Ingin rasanya Sai menangapi, tetapi akal sehatnya bekerja. Tak baik harus mengungkit peristiwa perih itu. Bukannya merancang masa depan itu lebih menyenangkan. Toh Sakura sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Mungkin. "Bagaimanpun juga itu telah berlalu. Dan sekarang Sakura..."

"ck, Sakura tak pernah sembuh." Potong Ino. Dia melangkah mendekati ranjang Sakura. Disentuhnya wajah ayu Sakura yang masih tertidur.

Sai melongo tak menyangka perkatanya akan dipotong oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Terkadang aku tak tau ikatan apa yang menghubungkan mereka, aku kira mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Tapi aku salah" senyum getir terpasang di wajah cantik Ino, poninya menutup sebagian wajahnya. Seakan berduka atas kisah cinta yang menyakitkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tau itu" guman Sai lirih bahkan suaranya tak sampai ditelinga Ino.

.

.

.

Disebuah restoran duduklah seorang pria berambut gelap sedang menyesap kopi tanpa gula pesanannya. Didepannya duduk seorang pria pirang seusiannya. Sudut matanya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu.

"Teme, ada apa" tanya Naruto ragu, yang dipangil teme sama sekali menghiraukan lawan bicaranya, dia masih asik bergelut dengan koran pagi yang sebelumnya dia baca.

"Cepatlah teme, aku akan telat menemui seseorang" wajah paniknya senantiasa mengiringi limabelas menit terakhir kebersamaan mereka.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga, sang Uchiha bungsu itu berkata dan meletakkan koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Aku sudah bilangkan teme, kalo aku tak akan pernah memberitahumu!" sembur Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit menegang. Naruto sudah tau cepat atau lambat sahabatnya itu akan mempertanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Milan, Italia benar?"

"Benar" kata Naruto keceplosan dia menutup mulutnya yang dengan reflek mengakui keberadaan Sakura.

"teme.."

"Sudah lebih dari lima tahun dobe, dia meningalkanku disini" Naruto geram mendengar penuturan sahabat karibnya itu. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan emosi yang tak pernah bisa ditahannya.

"Bukan dia yang meningalkanmu teme, kau yang meninglkannya!" kata Naruto mendesis tak suka. Diingatnya peristiwa dimana sesorang yang berharga baginya dicampakan oleh sahabat baiknya itu.

"Itu terlalu lama dobe, aku akan menemuinya..."

_Brukk_

Belum sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya Naruto sudah melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah mulus Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, seakan tak merasakan sakit dari hantaman itu. Matirasa itu yang dirasakannya. Dilapnya darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang teme. Kau tak berhak lagi dengannya. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau tunjukan wajahmu dihadapannya"

"Tch, merepotkan" kata Sasuke, dilihatnya wajah sahabat karibnya itu yang hampir tak terurus. Menyedihkan tapi apa peduli Naruto emosinya sudah diubun-ubun. Naruto mengambil nafas sekedar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau telah menghancukan semuanya teme. Dan tetaplah seperti itu..." kata Naruto lirih, diambilnya tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari restoran itu meningalkan Sasuke yang tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Dengar lah dobe. Sakura milikku dan selamanya milikku" sebuah seringai muncul diakhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka mata. Pusing itu yang dirasakannya, tangan kirinya terasa kaku. Diliriknya jarum infus yang terpasang manis ditangan kirinya. Sudah dipastikan bahwa dia ada dirumah sakit. Disesuaikan emeraldnya pada sinar lampu yang menerangi ruang inapnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura –san?" suara itu, suara dari orang yang amat dirindukannya. Sai. Sakura membuka mulut, dia mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kita dimana Sai?"

"Rumah sakit" kata Sai didekatinya tubuh Sakura dibantunya Sakura untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

"Sai"

"Baiklah kau tak sabaran sekali"

"kita berada di rumah sakit Konoha Universitas" lanjut Sai. dia menungkan air putih untuk Sakura.

"Konoha ya" kata Sakura lirih, diminumnya air yang diberikan Sai untuknya. Sungguh Sai tau apa yang diinginkan Sakura saat ini. Dibawanya gelas itu diatas buffet samping ranjang Sakura.

"Sakura -san" sapa Sai lembut, disungingkannya senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya untuk Sakura. Sakura bingung dan juga terpesona sekaligus melihat wajah tampan Sai yang semakin tampan saat ini. Dibawannya tubuh kecil itu kedada bidangnya. "_syukurlah..._kau membuatku gila hime" guman Sai ditengah pelukannya.

"Sai" kata Sakura lirih tanggannya mengertakan pelukan dari Sai. oh _kami sama_ aku ingin semuanya takkan berakhir batin Sakura. Terimakasih Sai.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih kepada:

UsamiNekoBaaka: ini udah updete lagi.

Uki The Great : terimakasih sarannya. semoga nggak ada typo yang bermunculan lagi. Saya usahakan untuk mengedit chapter sebelumnya.

Riku Aida: ini sudah updete lagi

Dan untuk nanana Nara yang telah membantu.

Sekali lagi review adalah nafasku dalam berkarya

Terimakasih Sudah Meluangkan Waktu Untuk Membaca,

Shin2054


End file.
